I can't love anyone
by hydnia
Summary: /Mengandung spoiler The Burning Maze!/ Nico bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi di dalam mimpinya. Ia menyadari, setiap ia menyayangi seseorang, kemudian orang itu... /Solangelo, brotherly!Jasico, Om Rick jahaaat


Dari pinggir Sungai Styx yang hitam dan gelap, Nico di Angelo berdiri sendirian. Tangannya tak merasakan apa-apa kecuali dingin kabut sungai kematian. Tak dinyanya, bahkan tak sempat memikirkan apa pun ketika satu sosok membangkit di hadapannya.

Sosok itu melambai kepadanya. Rambut pirang dan mata yang tegas itu, dia ingat sekali. "Will?" spontan terucap di bibirnya, membuat sang sosok terkekeh.

"Baru beberapa lama tak berjumpa dan kau sudah mengira aku adalah orang lain, yang dulunya mengingatkanmu akan aku," ia berujar prihatin. Nico menarik napas.

"Jason!"

"Tepat, di Angelo Muda! Halo!" sapa sang sosok, Jason Grace. Konselor Kabin Zeus yang dulunya berasal dari Perkemahan Jupiter, mantan praetor dan juga mantan pacar Piper McLean. Seorang yang berkharisma dan beraura pemimpin.

Jason yang tanpa cela itu, kalau dia berada di sini, berarti dia sudah...

"Ya, Nico. Aku sudah mati. Caligula menikam punggungku dua kali, aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal," muka Jason yang keras menjadi tenang. Ia seperti sudah bersiap untuk ini. Semua demigod memang dipersiapkan untuk itu, tetapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak adil. Jason terlalu baik untuk mati lebih cepat dari orang lain.

Nico tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya terlalu kabur, telinganya berdengung. Sungai Styx yang sunyi penuh kabut membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali, sungguh.

Bagi Nico, Jason adalah teman pertamanya. Teman yang ia percaya sepenuhnya. Jason Grace menerimanya saat yang lain menjauhinya. Membelanya saat semua memandang rendah padanya. Teman yang mengetahui rahasianya, tetapi juga menghormati pilihannya.

Jason memahami kegelisahan Nico, karena itu ia mendekat, hendak memberi tepukan di kepala pertanda sayang kepada anak itu. Namun saat tangannya menyentuh helai hitam putra Hades, ia tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Sang Putra Zeus bermuka sesal. Tubuhnya laksana angin bagi Nico sekarang. Ia ada tapi terasa tidak ada. Hanya mampu melihat, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus lebih kuat lagi, Nico."

Putra kecil Hades menerawang, tak mampu bersuara saat ada sosok lain yang mewujud di samping Jason. Anak perempuan yang dahulu lebih tinggi daripada dia, sekarang terlihat lebih mungil. Bianca di Angelo memberi senyum tipis untuknya.

Kemudian bertambah kembali, kali ini mewujud seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan pakaian abad dua puluh awal. Wanita itu memberinya senyum yang sama dengan Bianca. Ibunya tercinta, Maria di Angelo.

"Kami menyayangimu, Nico," ujar mereka, bersamaan. Nico merasakan matanya memburam, saat ia berkedip, jatuhlah air matanya. Sosok ketiganya semakin samar-samar, menandakan mereka akan pergi. Menuju kuasa ayahnya Hades dan dihakimi para hakim neraka. Jason, terutama.

"Tidak, tunggu!" kata Nico, tangannya mencoba menjangkau sosok Jason yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangnya. Ia tak berdaya saat ketiga sosok itu hilang sepenuhnya dalam kabut Sungai Styx. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Mereka semua menghilang. Meninggalkannya. Nico menyayangi mereka dan mereka balik menyayanginya. Kemudian, mereka menghilang.

"TUNGGU!"

Will Solace menjengit kaget. Matanya terbuka seketika, hampir jatuh terjengkang dari kursi kalau saja kakinya tidak menapak lantai tepat waktu. Kepalanya berputar, lehernya sakit karena ketiduran di atas kursi. Matanya mengerjap cepat.

Di depannya terbaring seorang Pangeran Kegelapan yang tubuhnya dibasahi keringat. Napasnya cepat sekali seperti penderita asma. Satu tangannya entah kenapa menggapai langit-langit, seperti hendak menjangkau sesuatu.

"Nico, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Will dengan wajah gelisah. Mata Nico yang pudar membuatnya khawatir, ditambah lagi ada jejak air mata di pelipisnya. Putra Hades menangis dalam mimpi sama sekali bukan pertanda bagus.

Anak berkulit pucat itu berusaha duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya berputar dan matanya berkunang-kunang, pusing sekali rasanya. "Will, kenapa di sini? Ini bukan Kabin Apollo."

"Jelas bukan, Manis. Ini Kabin Hades dan aku berusaha membangunkanmu tapi ternyata kau tidur sambil menangis, akhirnya kupikir tidak bagus untuk membuatmu terjaga. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Will sang Putra Apollo menuang air minum ke dalam gelas, kemudian memberikannya pada Nico.

Nico menghabiskan air minumnya dengan cepat, ia haus sekali ternyata. Mimpinya mungkin terlalu buruk sampai membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. "Ah, iya. Aku hanya... mimpi buruk..."

Will mendekatinya, duduk di atas tempat tidur Nico lalu memegang tangannya. "Hei, itu tak apa. Hanya mimpi, tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, oke? Sekarang ayo cuci mukamu dan sarapan, latihan akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Anak Hades satu-satunya di perkemahan itu menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, Will. Mimpi merupakan pertanda bagi anak-anak Hades, suatu pesan. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Jason."

Ketika mendengar nama konselor Kabin Zeus, air muka Will berubah. Pandangannya tak mau bertemu dengan mata buram Nico, membuat pacarnya itu jadi makin percaya dengan mimpinya. "Jadi benar, Jason sudah..."

Will membuang mukanya ke arah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Sengaja tirai-tirainya dibuka supaya cahaya dapat masuk. Solace Muda merasakan tangan Nico gemetaran, kemudian lepas dari genggamnya.

"Kau juga harus menjauhi aku mulai sekarang, Will." Ujar anak itu. Anak matahari memberikannya tatap bingung tak bersuara. Nico menggenggam tangannya lagi, seperti sedang memberitahunya suatu hal yang berbahaya.

"Jason adalah temanku, aku percaya padanya. Dia orang pertama yang mau menerimaku setelah Bianca. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak ada. Kau lihat? Ia menghilang sama seperti Bianca dan ibuku. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua tapi keduanya juga sudah tidak ada. Ibu, Bianca, lalu Jason. Semua orang yang kusayangi meninggal. Kau... juga pasti akan begitu kalau tetap berada di sisiku..."

Bahu Nico menurun, ia kembali tenang. Matanya yang pudar semakin buram dibasahi air mata, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir kesedihannya. "Aku tidak boleh menyayangimu, Will. Aku tak boleh menyayangi siapa pun."

"Hei, hei, Pangeran Kegelapanku," ujar putra Apollo sembari berjongkok di hadapan Nico. "Tentu saja kau boleh menyayangiku, atau siapa pun teman-teman yang kausuka. Mengapa tidak boleh? Kematian mereka bukan kesalahanmu. Mereka tidak mati karena menyayangimu atau kau menyayangi mereka. Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, ayo kita sarapan."

"Tapi aku anak Hades! Kematian selalu bersamaku. Aku bersahabat dengan kematian! Siapa pun yang dekat denganku akan—"

"Stop, Nico. Kau tidak bersalah di sini. Tidak semuanya orang-orang yang kausayangi meninggal. Buktinya aku dan Hazel masih hidup sampai sekarang. Lihat? Jangan pikir macam-macam, ini perintah dokter. Ayo kita sarapan."

Will mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Nico besertanya. Anak itu semula ragu, tapi pacarnya memang benar. Orang-orang terdekatnya meninggal dan itu bukan kesalahannya. Ia berusaha menatap Will, yang kelihatan terang sekali karena sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya. Bahkan senyumnya terlihat seperti matahari yang luar biasa terang.

Nico menurut, akhirnya. Walau matanya masih terasa basah dan jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Ia sungguh takut akan kehilangan Will juga setelah Bianca dan Jason. Tidak lagi.

Tapi, Will memang benar. Kematian orang-orang kesayangannya semata-mata bukanlah kesalahannya. Bila memang itu salahnya, mestinya dahulu Percy Jackson atau Hazel juga sudah mati sejak ia memutuskan untuk menyayangi mereka. Namun keduanya bertahan hidup, dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Putra Apollo membuka pintu Kabin Hades, menyilakan Nico untuk keluar duluan dari istana gelapnya untuk bergabung bersama anak-anak Apollo yang lain di meja mereka. Will menutup pintu setelah mereka keluar, dan sinar matahari menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

Will menjengit kaget saat Nico tiba-tiba menggamit tangannya, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukan pacar mungilnya itu. Dalam diam, anak itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Will, hanya menampakkan rambutnya yang hitam. Will memberinya tepukan di kepala, sekalian mengacak rambut Nico yang memang sudah acak-acakan sejak awal.

Konselor Kabin Apollo berjalan dengan bangga membawa Nico yang menggamit tangannya. Kepalanya makin terangkat lagi tatkala melihat anggota perkemahan bersiul-siul padanya. Banyak juga yang berlagak ingin muntah, tapi Will bodo amat.

Ia pura-pura tidak tahu saja saat dirasanya Nico menangis di lengannya.

Habis ini Nico akan sibuk mempersiapkan upacara pemakaman untuk Jason. Will berpikir akan meminta Chiron untuk menggantikan Nico dengan orang lain saja. Semoga bisa.

* * *

.

* * *

PJO Series punya Om Rick Riordan

a/n:

semacam baru sadar kalau beberapa dari karakter yang mati itu dekat dengan Nico. Apa ini sengaja krn Nico anak Hades apa gimana? #heh

pertama-tama salam kenal~ hydn di sini dan aku baru menemui seri PJO sejak Desember 2018 yang lalu. Padahal aku sudah dikenalin sama PJO oleh temen deketku sejak 2015 tp baru kecantol sekarang setelah baca Trials of Apollo, serial narsis dari dewa paling narsis sejagad, ehehe

DAN OMG NICO LUCUUUU #udah

Langsung jatuh cinta sama Nico, death boy semua umat, anak kesayangan Hades, kesayangan Bianca (hiks), dan tentu saja kesayangan Will yah, hehehe. Actually aku suka ship Nico sama siapa aja tapi mungkin sama Will chemistry-nya sangat dapat (berhubung ini pair sudah canon dan emang Will itu gayanya lengkapin Nico banget hmmm)

Dan sebenernya aku masih tidak terima Jason mati hiks. Apa-apaan itu Om Rick... mengapa orang-orang yang Nico sayang mati melulu huhuhu #lemparbantal

Anyway, salam kenal dan selamat berkabung... #dibekep


End file.
